War
by grungekitty
Summary: With the looming War between the living and the dead, many different people have different reactions. some struggle, some are fine, some are worried, and most are scared. A bunch of different first person bits from different characters on their take on the coming war. some Spova there at the end. (Did you expect anything else from me?)


"**This is War" by 30 Seconds to Mars.**

**I wrote another fic based on it (Not sure if I'll post it though)**

**This one is different.**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

This was war.

The likes of which has never been seen.

The world could end any day now with barely a whisper of warning. How does one react to that? How does one cope? How does one live with a threat like that hanging over their head like a guillotine?

The answer?

You either find a way or you lose everything about yourself.

* * *

The Citizens

* * *

Mr. Gackslapper

A war? That's a pretty big deal. I've never been through one, but I've heard the stories! They're bad news!

I sure hope the Monkey team'll be ok. I heard that they're calling in help from all over.

I can't fight, but there's got to be another way I can help with the war effort!

I know, I'll make 'em all hoverburgers! An army's only as good as they're stomachs are full right?

It may not be much, but I'm going to be as useful as I can. The team's save us so many times, it's the least I can do!

* * *

B.T.

A war!? How am I supposed to react to that!? Are they gonna draft people? Is anyone gonna die? Am I gonna die? Oh no, I'm too young to die! I don't wanna die!

Relax, the Monkey Team'll save you! They'll save everybody! They always do! Right?

What if they fail? Then what?

I hope they win. I'm way scared.

I take back all the bad things I've ever said to or about Chiro! Please let him be ok! Please let him win! Please let him save us!

Please don't let him die.

* * *

Glenny

I've never seen a war before, I wonder what it's like.

B.T.'s freaked, but I'm sure we'll be fine. Monkey boy and his chimps will save the day again, they always do.

It's not even worth panicking over anything anymore.

Is war a good enough excuse to not do my chores?

* * *

Mr. Cheepers

Day 856 of my plush imprisonment.

My keeper is beginning to concern me. It's a bad enough sign when he promises to "protect me" from something, but I'm hearing the word "war" a lot.

I infer Shuggazoom has a role in this "war" based on how much my keeper mentions it. He is also mentioning that mysterious "Hyper Force" more than he typically does, perhaps they will be fighting? I can't imagine any of the Shuggazoomians I see on a daily basis, doing something as rugged as fighting in a war!

If I am reading the situation correctly, I will be facing more risk than usual. Not that I could take any preventative cautions giving my current physical form of …a…..stuffed….penguin…..

Dear Shuggazoom I want to be free!

* * *

The Allies

* * *

Jinmay

War? WAR!?

I can't do this!

I can barely protect Shuggazoom from a standard attack! I've failed him every time Chiro left me alone! I can't win a fight this big! I'll go down in flames! I'll fail!

I could get killed, but Chiro wouldn't let that happen. For Shuggazoom's sake, he nearly got himself killed trying to get my shut-down skirt out before Skeleton King rose his new castle!

I could get Chiro killed!

He'll protect me. I'll get in trouble and he'll come to my rescue. He'll save me over and over until luck gets the best of him!

I'm going to fall apart at the worst time!

I can't do this…but I have to.

All I can do is try, and if there's one thing I _can_ do, it's try!

* * *

Suupa

I promised Primate Gibson I'd stay his ally if he required my assistance, but I didn't expect this result.

It was exceptionally hard to convince my team to come to his aid. Nex still doesn't really trust them despite my pleas of reason and firsthand experience with Primate Gibson. It's been a pain getting them to Shuggazoom, and Tie will _not_ stop complaining!

On the positive side, I do get to see him again, but still, a war? Primate Nova said it was a matter of saving the universe. Just how deep is Primate Gibson?

Whatever he has gotten into, I'll help him fix it when I get there.

Perhaps we'll have a spare moment for me to finally hear his lecture on wormholes?

* * *

Mobius Quint

I have to say, I wasn't expecting that call. I'm sure glad that kid finished his translator, I don't think I could have taken chimp chatter that frantic.

A war huh? Haven't been seen that much action is a while. It should be fun. Add "Saved the universe" to my resume. Plus, I _do_ owe them.

Can't wait to hold a real conversation with Red too! He's a real pilot, that chimp. Almost better than me!

Of course I'm not telling him that, it'll go straight to his little monkey head. At least, it would for me, and I have a feeling we're pretty alike.

* * *

Olliana

Ice ran through my blood when I got the call.

Another threat is looming over me. I thought I was done with fighting, but I should have known better.

As much as I want to, I can't ignore this! The hyper force helped me avenge Arcadia and take down a Galactic Smash player. If there's even a _chance_ I could save their planet from destruction, I'm going to take it! It's the very least I can do for all they've done! I don't know anyone more deserving of help!

It's very hard to say goodbye to my people, especially after we finally found a new home, but I have to help! Nova said the entire universe was in danger!

* * *

Johnny Sunspot

Of course "Hero Cheero" is fighting a war! Of course he's fighting Skeleton King! Of course he's the big hero everybody loves!

"Should we?" Quasar says.

"Of course we should!" Aurora pleads.

"We'd have to leave our own home unprotected to help Chiro-san." Quasar reasons.

"He'd do the same for us!" Aurora stats, then she turns toward me "Johnny? You haven't said anything."

I sigh.

I don't want to do this! Help Chiro save the day, _again_, and watch him get worshipped, _again_! Chiro's always such a big hero, the kind I never was. I just played one on TV. I got a normal cruddy life and he got to fly around the universe saving people and being a kid hero! He also got to be the leader, instead of a stupid sidekick. I was always the smartest out of the group! Why was I just the goofy kid?

Then again, all of that doesn't mean things can't change! I mean, Aurora and Quasar have been listening to me so much more now! I'm the one with the plans, and maybe they're starting to see that. They are looking to me to decide if we should help!

If I say "No, we stay here." right now, they'd do it!

I shouldn't say that though. Just like how I never should have taken all my jealousy out on Chiro. It's not his fault he's a great kid with a great heart (and even greater luck). Chiro's a hero, and I shouldn't hate him just because I'm not him. Last time he was here, he helped us, even when he didn't trust us. He did it just to save innocent people.

We do have a lot in common aside from that. Maybe, just maybe, me and Chiro can be friends.

"Well it's not like we've got a swarm of baddies knocking on our door. I'm sure things won't blow up if we leave for a bit." I finally say.

"Then it's settled, we help!" Aurora chirps as she gives me one of her monster hugs.

I'd almost tell her I can't breathe, but that would just ruin the moment.

* * *

The Team

* * *

Chiro

This is it. Time to see what I'm really made of. Time to test everything and push myself beyond the limits!

This is where all my training, all my experience, every last adventure, comes to a climax.

There's no going back now. This is our last stand! We have to win. We beat him now, or we lose everything!

Wow….a lot of pressure for a kid my age.

* * *

Gibson

Oh dear. This is…..quite a lot to take in.

Even breaths Gibson! You can't let them see you panicking! Everyone's depending on you. Pull yourself together, now is most definitely not the time to fall apart on anyone.

Just focus on one goal at a time for now.

* * *

Otto

Here we go. This is the biggest fight we've had ever!

I'm gonna need some bigger inventions.

I'll make custom weapons for all our allies! All stat of the art and comfortable to each of their fighting styles! It'll be hard, but it's so gonna be worth it!

Maybe I should make some armor too? OH! OH! And vehicles!

This is so much fun! I'd better get to work!

* * *

Antauri

This is by far the most daunting challenge we've faced yet. I just hope the team is up to the task.

I can sense the importance of this battle, as can I sense the growing tensions and concerns of the others.

I'm worried, very worried. I haven't felt this much dread and fear in my throat since Mandarin came back. The first time we left Chiro alone.

He didn't disappoint me then, and he won't now.

….hopefully.

Power Primate help us.

* * *

The Super Robot

I silently quake with fear. The stakes are higher than they've ever been and it scares me. Any one of them could die by tomorrow. Just the thought begins to shatter my heart.

I can't protect them this time!

* * *

Sprx

This is my fault! This whole war! Everything is blowing up and it's all because of me!

I can't take this! Everyone's putting their lives on the line for my sake! I don't want anyone to die over this.

Everyone I care about is in danger, because of that stupid bag of bones!

I swore to myself I'd do whatever it took to stop him from ever coming back, and I wound up helping him.

Why can't he die!? What will it take to finally beat him!? Can we ever have lives outside of fighting him!?

For Shuggazoom's sake, we have all put everything on the line again and again! Don't we deserve to finally rest!?

What else is he going to take from us before this is finished?

* * *

Nova

This is war. It's not a game. People can start dying any moment now. My heart beats like a shaking fan on its highest setting.

I can lose something in this. I can lose some_one_ in this.

What I'm about to do is terrifying, but not nearly as petrifyingly horrible as the idea of me not doing it and something happening….

I knock on the door and it opens.

There stands a red monkey, carrying himself with less confidence than typical, but somehow still adorable about it.

"Sprx?" I choke out.

He looks up at me and adrenaline starts to kick at the inside of me.

Now or never.

I gulp. Here goes.

"I was thinking, about this whole war thing." I say trying to not squeeze my eye shut.

He doesn't respond. I take it as permission to continue.

"I was thinking about how easy it would be to lose something in this whole mess." My voice shook and my vision was blurring with tears I was determined to keep where they were, even if I couldn't see.

"Sprx, I don't want to wait anymore! I don't want to blink my eyes and realize you're gone! I need to tell you….To tell you….." I failed my mission to stop tears from dropping.

Sprx stared at me with a glimmer of something like excitement and longing mixed together.

"To tell you….that….that I…." I tried to force the words out, the words I had tried so hard to not say through most my life. "I love you."

That's when I felt a warmth press against my lips.

I melted into him and held his head in my hands. This was the best feeling I'd ever felt. Better than winning, better than a good workout, better than hugging soft plush, this was Sprx.

Then all at once I remembered how close I was to losing this and I clung tighter to him. I never wanted to let go. I never wanted to stop, though eventually we did.

I put my head in his chest and cried. He held me and cried as well.

This was war. We could lose each other at any given moment.

* * *

This is war.

The likes of which has never been seen.

The world can end any day now with barely a whisper of warning. These are ways for one react to that. These are ways for one cope. These are ways for one to live with a threat like that hanging over their head like a guillotine.

Like I said.

You either find a way or you lose everything about yourself.

* * *

**That took forever!**

**And I rewatched like 12 episodes to get the characters just right.**

**Hope you appreciate all the effort.**

**REVIEW!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
